With the development of economy, more and more automobiles are driven on roads, and a vehicle owner may need to communicate with another vehicle owner due to various situations, for example, when there is traffic congestion ahead or an object falls off from a vehicle ahead.
In the existing technology, when a vehicle owner of a tailing vehicle needs to communicate with a vehicle owner of a front vehicle, the vehicle owner of the tailing vehicle needs to have contact information the vehicle owner of the front vehicle, or to get the attention of the vehicle owner of the front vehicle using whistling or the like and then communicate with the vehicle owner of the front vehicle face to face.
However, according to the present disclosure, if the vehicle owner of the tailing vehicle does not have the contact information of the vehicle owner of the front vehicle, or the vehicle owner of the tailing vehicle also cannot contact with the vehicle owner of the front vehicle by using other methods above, the vehicle owner of the tailing vehicle cannot communicate with the vehicle owner of the front vehicle.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.